


No Heart

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 4 [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: While investigating a murder, Jim realizes that one person has no heartbeat.  He is immediately suspicious and of course he hates androids.





	No Heart

No Heart  
By PattRose  
Summary: While investigating a murder, Jim realizes that one person has no heartbeat. He is immediately suspicious and of course he hates androids.  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Creature: Android  
Warnings: AU (It’s in the future.) Death of major characters.  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1736

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/no%20heart2_zpsanqfoinn.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair had no leads on the murder that they had been called to. The man lived alone, had no real friends, no enemies and had worked in the same company for about 30 years. He’s was very ordinary. This one was going to be a hard one that was for sure.

Simon walked up to him and said, “Anything, Jim?”

“Not a thing, Simon. It’s weird. It like the person responsible wasn’t even here. Whoever it was, knew what he was doing. We’re going to question some of the neighbors and see if they saw or heard anything last night.”

“Okay, you and Blair do your thing…” Simon walked into the room and started looking over everything that had been bagged. There was hardly anything. Jim was right. This was a problem. 

Jim rang the doorbell and a nice looking man answered, “Can I help you?”

“I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is Major Crime Consultant, Blair Sandburg. We were wondering if you saw anything at your neighbor’s house last night or heard anything out of the ordinary.”

The man thought and said, “I woke up about 2:00 this morning thinking I heard something, but then it passed and I went back to sleep. Plus we have George living here. He would alert us if there was anything going on.”

A woman and a young man walked into the room and Jim realized the man had no heartbeat. _What the hell?_ Then he looked closer and saw it was an android. 

“I take it this is George…”

“George, this is Detective Ellison and Blair Sandburg. Did you hear anything last night while you were charging?” 

The android moved his head in different directions and said, “I heard nothing out of the ordinary.”

Blair was fascinated by this android. He was not only beautiful, but he was quite human looking and acting. “Is there anything I can answer for you, Blair Sandburg? George answered. 

Jim and Blair asked all of the right questions but none of them had the right answers. Blair knew they were wasting their time. 

The owner of the house showed them to the door and said goodbye. Once the door was shut, they walked next door. 

“Blair, I think George did it. Honestly, I do.”

“Jim, you just hate the idea of android life. Let’s see if we can find out some facts.”

“You know the other day when we had a murder to help solve with Homicide? Well, we didn’t question the neighbors at all. What if one of them had a unit like this one?” 

“Where in the hell is this coming from, Jim? The android was charging all night long. Nothing more to find out from George. He seemed normal to me.”

“I could sense something. Can we at least check out the other murder and see?”

“Fine… Let’s leave our case and go and see a cold case instead.”

“You can stay here, I don’t need the attitude, Chief.”

Jim started to leave and Blair said, “Shouldn’t we tell Simon where we’re going?”

“Yes, good thinking, Blair.” Jim told Simon he had to check another case out because it was like this one. Jim wanted to see if there were any clues left uncovered there.

Simon wished them luck and went back to what he was doing.

*

“So what is the deal, Jim? Why do you hate Androids so much?”

“You can’t trust something that doesn’t have a heartbeat, Blair. It’s as simple as that. They don’t have any sense of right and wrong. They could kill someone and cover it up and we’d never know.”

“I guess you’re right about that.”

They drove up and parked. Jim turned to Blair and said, “We’ll try the houses on either side of him. That way we’ll find out and I can stop fretting over it.”

“Okay, let’s try this one first.” Blair led the way up the stairs and knocked on the door. George answered and threw both Jim and Blair for a loop. 

“George, why are you here?” Jim asked. 

“I am sorry, I do not know you…”

“Didn’t we just talk to you this morning?” Blair asked. 

“You must have talked with another George unit. There are about 200 of us. We look alike and we are all named George. But, I am George 168. What can I help you with?”

“There was a murder next door a week ago, do you remember?” Jim asked. 

“I do not recall, no.”

“It was a week ago, Tuesday. Did you hear anything out of the ordinary?” Blair hoped this would make him say something out of the ordinary. 

“I am afraid I did not. I am sorry I could not help you in any way. Is that all you need?”

Jim got right into George’s space and asked, “Are all the George unit’s in touch with each other?” 

“I am afraid not. Have a nice day.” And just like that, George shut the door on their faces. 

“We have to see who created these George units. Then we need to find out how many of them live by murder sites.”

“I don’t want to freak you out, Jim, but George is coming out the door. He could easily overtake us. What if they are a bad batch?”

George strode up to them and grabbed Blair and started to strangle him. Jim took his gun out and shot the shit out of George’s head and neck. It worked. George fell to the ground, along with Blair and George was having like spasms all over his body. 

Jim helped Blair up and Blair said, “We need to call Simon.”

“Yes, let him know what’s going on. Come on, I’ll drive, you talk.” 

As they walked to the truck, another George unit came up to them and went for Blair. Jim shot him up the same way he shot the other one. “What the fuck is going on?”

“They must communicate with one another and they are going to all come for us. Jim, you don’t have enough bullets for all of them.”

“Blair, get my spare gun out of the glove box. There is also a box of bullets. We’ll keep them handy.”

Jim started to take off and a George unit stood in front of his truck. Jim stopped, shot him three times and he fell to the ground. “Call Simon and hurry.”

“Why?” Blair asked. 

“There are a ton of them coming down the road about a block away. Hurry up, Blair.”

Blair called Simon and filled him in. Simon was sending back up, but both Jim and Blair knew it might be too late. Blair closed his cell phone and said, “Is it just me or they are coming faster?”

“They’re starting to run, Chief. Keep that gun handy. Shoot at their heads. They aren’t invincible. Pray that Simon gets here in time.”

Jim filled his gun with more bullets and then made sure that Blair’s was full too. “Get into the truck, Chief. It might hold them off for a little while.”

They both got in and Jim shut the truck off. They sat there in the early afternoon and watched the George’s come to get them. Once they approached the truck, there was no stopping them, but yet the units weren’t attacking them at all. Jim was confused. 

“Jim, why aren’t they attacking yet?”

“I think they are waiting until there are so many that there is no way out,” Jim guessed. 

At that moment, sirens and lights were coming down the road. Blair sighed in relief. “Jim, we might just make it.”

“I hope so Chief. I certainly hope so.”

As the police cars drove up they started shooting the George units in the head. They were falling down right and left. Before long, there was only one left and he was heading for the truck. The police didn’t let them get that far.

Jim and Blair got out of the truck and waited for Simon to approach them. 

“Thank God you two are all right. There must be 100 of them here. Wouldn’t you guess?” Simon asked. 

“That still leaves 100 out there, Simon. They know we’re on to them now. They won’t move as slow as they did this time. In fact, I have no idea why we’re still alive. They could have killed us before you got here.”

“Just be grateful they didn’t think, Jim. Now let’s get out of here.”

Jim and Blair followed everyone to the station where they would fill out the reports and then finally get to go home. 

While finishing the reports, Blair looked over and smiled at Jim. He whispered, “I still have the gun in my pocket, man.”

“Good, keep it there until we are safe in the loft.”

They finished what they needed to do and gave everything to Simon. “Goodnight, guys. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then, Simon,” Blair said as he walked out the door. 

“Thanks for everything, Simon,” Jim said. 

“I’m just glad you’re all right.” Simon watched the two men walk to the elevator and get on. 

Once downstairs, they got into the truck and locked their doors. Not that a George unit would be stopped by any measly lock on a truck door. But it made both of them feel better. 

Blair was talking about the clouds looking dark and dangerous and he looked back behind him and saw there were two George units in the back of Jim’s pickup. 

Blair pulled his gun out and Jim saw the units at the same time. It was too late. They crashed through the back windshield and grabbed both Jim and Blair by the neck. It didn’t take long and both men were gone. 

Jim’s last thought was, _You can’t trust a fucking unit that doesn’t have a heartbeat._

Back at a dark and deserted building, an android was sitting at his desk, smiling with glee. His project had worked. Now, to get rid of more humans.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/6990738_orig-vi_zps9sinuxsu.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
